


Palletshipping Drabbles

by Vi_olet11



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Angry Gary, Ash and Gary know each other very well, Ash is Upset, Ash is so in love with Gary, Ash is too, Ash knows how to make Gary sleep, Ash's loss against Paul, Ashy-Boy, Battle Club, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brock knows everything, Brook is the best wingman, Childhood Friends, DeeDee, Gary is so smart, Gary is too stubborn, Gary knows how to take care of him even from afar, Gary's nervous tick is eating mints, Iris is not a good friend, Lonely Ash, M/M, Might be OOC, Palletshipping, Sinnoh League, Slow Build, chimchar deserves better, dawn loves oak poems too much, gary is a nerd, gary loves ash, oblivious boys in love, paul is complicated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vi_olet11/pseuds/Vi_olet11
Summary: Random palletshipping drabbles based on anime episodes starting from Pokemon Diamond & Pearl.
Relationships: Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 63
Kudos: 159





	1. Smells Like Team Spirit!

**Pokemon Season 10 eps 51 – Smells like Team Spirit!**

“You do your best and you’re sure to beat the rest. See?”

Professor Oak laughed at Dawn’s excitement of his poem before turning to Ash. “You should call Gary; he was worrying as usual.”

Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “That’s Gary all right. I will Professor, thanks!”

He then called Gary and told him the update on his situation.

“So, you have Chimchar now. Hi there Chimchar, Pikachu,” Gary greeted with a smile.

“Chimchar, chim.”

“Pikapi.”

“Nice of you to join this idiot’s group,” Gary smirked.

“Who are you calling an idiot!” Ash said, sticking out his tongue at Gary who just laughed.

“Look, another person who agrees that you are just an idiot,” came a dull voice and Ash tensed.

“What is wrong with you Paul?!” Dawn asked.

“I am just agreeing with him,” he said, gesturing to on screen Gary who was now frowning.

“You must be Paul,” Gary said, green eyes narrowing.

“That’s right. What is it to you?”

“Why you!” Ash growled, clenching his fist.

**_“Ash.”_ **

Ash looked over his shoulder to meet Gary’s eyes before relaxing his stance. “Sorry, Gar. I get it. He’s not worth it.”

“Pathetic,” Paul scoffed, walking away from them.

Chimchar looked in awe of Gary who was able to calm Ash with just one word and the researcher just smiled.

“Good job, Ashy-Boy.”

“Don’t call me that!” Ash said, glaring at Dawn who burst out laughing.

“Ashy-Boy?”

“At least it is better than Deedee!”

“Don’t call me Deedee!” Dawn yelled in annoyance and Gary and Brock just exchanged fond glances.

“Take care of them, Brock.”

“Of course, Gary. Good luck on your research.”

Gary nodded and turned back to Ash who was still arguing with Dawn.

“Ash, I need to get back to my work.”

Ash immediately stopped arguing to reply him.

“Sure, Gary. Take care.”

“Keep in touch so I don’t forget how you look like.”

“As if you could ever forget me,” Ash said with an eyeroll.

“Of course, I can’t. Ok, got to go. It's always a joy to hear from you, Ashy-Boy,” Gary said with a laugh and ended the call before Ash could retaliate.

“Damn that Gary.”

He turned to his friends. “Come let’s go get rest.”

Dawn suddenly squealed. “Gary said, ‘It's always a joy to hear from my Ashy-Boy.’ That is another poem! Oh my God, I got to hear two classic Oak poems today. This is the best!”

All of them sweat dropped at her excitement and Chimchar smiled.

Maybe this group would not be so bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, hope you like this chapter. It was just a random idea and honestly I love palletshipping but can't finish a full work just yet so this was created. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Sorry in advance for any OOC moments. Btw Ash is 15 in the SInnoh League according to what I believe.


	2. Pika & Goliath!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash thought evolving was what was best for Pikachu. Gary puts him in his place.

** Pokémon Season 11 eps 20 – Pika and Goliath! **

“Gary, I’m scared. Pikachu barely survived this. Maybe it is better if he evolved,” Ash said, head low.

Gary exchanged a glance with Umbreon before frowning.

“Listen to me, Ash. How many battles have you fought and won with Pikachu? Yes, Raichu would be stronger, but it won’t be the same now would it?”

“But, Gary, you didn’t see how badly Pikachu got beaten up!”

“And yet, did Pikachu ask for it?”

“But Raichu- “

**_“Ash.”_ **

Ash tensed and fell silent.

Gary sighed, wishing he were there with his friend. “Do you want me to come over?”

Ash’s head shot up to look meet Gary's eyes for a long moment before he shook his head.

“I will be okay as long as Pikachu is okay.”

“Ash, Pikachu will be fine. Knowing Pikachu, he would want to prove to Raichu that he can defeat him without evolving.”

“Yeah, you are right.”

“I’m always right, Ashy.”

Ash gave a weak smile and Gary turned serious again. “Ash, Pikachu will be alright. I just know it.”

“Yeah, I just got to be strong. Thank you, Gary,” Ash replied, his smile turning genuine.

“Anytime, Ash. Smell ya later.”

Gary ended the call and Ash felt a weight was lifted from him.

In the end, Gary was right. Pikachu was fine and he did beat Raichu without evolving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again another small drabble for the precious palletshipping. I apologise for any mistakes and constructive criticism as well as kudos are highly appreciated. Enjoy!


	3. Pruning a Passel of Pals!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary is too stubborn to sleep and keeps working overnight. Ash gives Professor Rowan a trick to make Gary sleep.

** Pokémon Season 11 eps 24 – Pruning a Passel of Pals! **

Dawn meant to call Professor Rowan the next morning to find out about the mysterious pokemon in all three lakes but all of them were focused on the 2nd stage, so it slipped their mind till night.

They called Professor Rowan and was shocked to see some researchers sleeping over tables.

“Did we call at a wrong time?”

One of the researchers looked up and Ash realized it was Gary. He had bags under his eyes and looked tired.

Ash narrowed his eyes at Gary’s state even as Dawn told Professor Rowan about what they saw.

“At this moment, we do not have concrete evidence on what pokemon it is but if you saw a shadow, it could most likely be a projection of the pokemon’s soul,” Professor Rowan said.

“It also must be a Psychic-type pokemon,” Gary said.

Professor Rowan glanced at Gary and the sleeping researchers and shook his head in exasperation. 

“Are they okay?” May asked, worriedly.

“They are fine, some are just stubborn to keep working late nights,” Professor Rowan replied, staring pointedly at Gary who ignored him.

Professor Rowan turned to Ash. “Maybe you can convince him to sleep. His pokemon have tried but he is stubborn. The others as you can see have already passed out.”

“I can hear that,” Gary interjected.

“It was meant for you to hear,” Professor Rowan said, and Ash sighed.

“This Gary always so stubborn.”

“Pot, kettle, Ashy-Boy.”

“At least I sleep!”

“Not when you have nerves or stuff.”

“That is different! Gary, when was the last you slept?”

“A couple of hours ago.”

“Professor Rowan?” Ash asked, knowing he wouldn’t get an honest answer from his childhood friend.

“It’s going to be 36 hours.”

“What? Gary!”

“Huh? It’s fine, Ash. It’s just I got stuff to do.”

The girls exchanged glances and Brock noticed Ash becoming more worried.

“That’s it! Desperate time calls for desperate measures. Umbreon, you there?”

Umbreon came out of its pokeball with a yip.

“Huh, Bree, why are you out?”

“Bree, you know that trick I told you?”

They watched as Umbreon’s eyes lit up in realization before dashing out the room with Gary eyeing it warily.

“What trick, Ash?”

“You’ll see.”

Gary narrowed his eyes at Ash who just smirked, and the researcher sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Alright, I saw your contest performance though. You were great.”

“Thanks, I learnt a lot.”

“Good luck to the three of you tomorrow,” Gary wished to the three girls.

“Thanks, Gary.”

“You should really get some rest,” Dawn said.

“Yeah, you look dead on your feet,” Zoey said, and Gary scoffed.

“Please, I’ll be fine.”

Umbreon came back at that time with a radio and handed it to Professor Rowan to hold before turning one of the dials and a song was played.

_Little child, be not afraid_

_Though rain pounds harshly against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger_

_I am here tonight_

“Shit, dammit Ash,” Gary cursed before his eyelids started to flutter close.

The song continued and within seconds, Gary was asleep.

Everyone stared in surprise at Ash who was smirking, and he answered their silent question.

“My mom used to sing us this song when we were kids and it knocked Gary off immediately every time he heard it. It’s great to know it still works.”

Professor Rowan smiled. “Thanks, Ash. I can use this trick against him now. He is the most stubborn out of all my researchers.”

Ash shrugged. “That’s Gary for you. Take care of him, will you Bree?”

“Breon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd chapter done! Imagining Ash singing this song to Gary and their child after they get married and both professor & child knocking out at once due to Ash's amazing voice. The song is called Lullaby for a Stormy Night. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dslen0lIUYA


	4. Uncrushing Defeat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash's defeat from Paul shattered him. Thankfully, Gary and Ash's pokemon are there to pick him up.

**Pokémon Season 12 eps 28 – Uncrushing Defeat!**

Ash’s defeat from Paul crushed him. It was the first time he felt such helplessness in battle.

Feeling lost, he instinctively called someone using the portable cam he got from Nurse Joy.

“Hey, Ash. Is something wrong?”

Ash looked at Professor Rowan and shook his head. Professor Rowan took in Ash’s state and nodded.

“Wait a while, ok. I’ll get him.”

Ash fidgeted while waiting, eyes clouded as he placed the cam on the grass and laid back, arms behind his head.

“Ash?”

He turned his head to meet confused green eyes which soon turned worried.

“What’s wrong?”

“Gary, I lost.”

Gary fell silent at that, waiting patiently for Ash to gather his thoughts.

“Everything I did, he had a strategy. A way to stop me. I couldn’t think. I felt helpless. I had to keep watching my pokemon get hurt. I let my guard down and my pokemon paid for it.”

“Ash.”

“They are badly hurt, Gary! All because of my poor judgement!”

He was now curled into himself with his back to Gary who knew that he was crying.

“Ash look at me,” Gary said softly.

Ash shuddered but refused to turn and Gary could hear him stifling his cries. Though Ash may be a loud person, when he was crying, he was always quiet.

Gary longed to hug him and unconsciously reached out to place a hand on the screen.

“Ashy-Boy look at me,” he said again with a firmer tone that Ash obeyed.

Gary’s heart broke at the sight of Ash crying and his hand clenched by his side. He kept the pain out of his face though, knowing he had to be strong for Ash.

“Ash, do you remember all the times you lost to me before you finally beat me at the Silver Conference?”

Ash nodded and Gary smiled.

“What did you do each time you lost?”

“I got back up and trained some more.”

“That’s right so why should this time be any different?” 

“Gary, it was a full battle. I only beat 1 of his 6 pokemon no matter that I had the type advantage or not,” Ash said.

“Ash, my Ash, since when have you let this kind of things bring you down?”

“I am scared, Gary,” Ash said, sitting up to wrap his arms around his knees.

Gary looked surprised. “Scared of?”

“Paul.”

Gary’s eyes narrowed. “Why?”

Ash turned away in shame. “Each time we battle, he defeats me. I don’t think I am able to beat him.”

“Ash listen to yourself. Is this where you want to give up?”

Gary gritted his teeth at the silent response and anger filled him.

“Don’t you dare, Ash Ketchum! Do you think me, Gary Oak acknowledged you as my rival because you gave up easily? My respect for you came from you having the determination to not give up no matter what!”

Ash stared in surprise at Gary whose green eyes blazed before he shook his head.

“But, you’re different, Gary. I know you respect me and care for me but Paul, it’s like he just wants me to lose.”

“Then you prove him wrong just like you proved me wrong years ago.”

“Gary.”

“Ash, what are you thinking about when you battle him? That you are going to lose no matter what? Do you only fake the winning confidence? Do you think your pokemon can’t sense that?”

Ash tensed and Gary knew he hit bullseye.

“Ashy-Boy focus on the battle like you always do with people other than Paul. See the full picture. It doesn’t matter if Paul has a strategy or plans 2 steps ahead. You Ash, when you fight properly, you are full of surprises. There will be no way Paul can plan for that, just like I couldn’t when you made Charizard melt the battlefield.”

Ash looked at Gary for a long moment before smiling and wiping his tears. “You’re right.”

Gary smirked. “I am always right, Ash.”

His green eyes softened when he looked behind Ash who followed his gaze to see all his pokemon.

“Pikachu! Everybody!”

They each cheered before wincing in pain and Ash sweat dropped.

“Oh man, please don't overdo it.”

He heard a low chuckle behind him and slowly his smile turned to laughter too.

“Ok, you are all trying to cheer me up now, right?”

“Pika?”

Ash slapped his knees and stood up as determination filled him.

“Right! I’m fine now. I’m not feeling sad, one little bit!”

He turned to look at Gary who had a soft smile on his face.

“Paul sure is tough. He got his own way of becoming stronger and I’ve got to admit, he gave it his all. That’s how he got strong in the first place. But hey, we’re going to get stronger too! It’s not going to be easy though.”

He turned back to his pokemon who were all watching him closely.

“So, there is only one thing to do. We’re going to have to work harder than Paul and when we meet up with him again, we’re going to beat that guy! What do you say, gang?”

They all cheered and ran to jump on Ash who fell, laughing at their combined weight.

Gary’s posture relaxed completely at Ash being able to smile genuinely again and Pikachu gave him a small chirp of thanks.

Ash looked at Gary once again, his brown eyes clear and bright. “Thank you, Gary. I needed that.”

“Anytime, Ash. I mean it.”

Ash felt heat fill his cheeks at the serious look on Gary’s face and he nodded in acknowledgement.

“I know, Gary. You’re the best!”

Gary smirked and placed his hand again on the screen which Ash mirrored.

“Till next time, Ash. Good luck.”

“Thanks, Gary. Bye.”

All Ash’s pokemon waved to the researcher before the call ended and Ash sighed.

“Well, let’s get back before the others start worrying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 up! Palletshipping is honestly my fav pairing in Pokemon and they need more moments with Gary in it. So yeah, enjoy! Comments and reviews are highly welcomed!


	5. Three Sides of a Story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is not as dense as people think and starts to think about his relationship with a certain researcher.

** Pokémon Season 12 eps 32 – Three Sides of a Story! **

“I’m wondering since Elekid’s been bothering Marill all the time, if that could actually mean something else,” Brock said.

“Like what?” Dawn asked.

“Well, you know how when a boy likes a girl, they will sometimes go out of their way to these them at first, right?”

“What? You think Piplup and Elekid are rivals?”

“It makes sense in my book. First of all, I noticed none of Elekid’s thunder shots actually made contact at all.”

“Whoa, you’re right now that I think of it,” Dawn said.

“Come on, guys,” Ash cut in. “That’s just because Elekid isn’t very good with that move of course.”

They all sweat dropped at his innocent answer and Ash pushed Brock’s words to the back of his mind till later that night.

_Do boys really tease a girl they like?_

Ash stared at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep as he thought about Brock’s words. He didn’t tell the others but when Brock said that, one person came to mind.

_Gary Oak._

Was all that taunting and insults just teasing? Yes, Gary had changed and even apologized for that, but he never gave Ash a clear reason why he did it.

Ash shook his head. “It can’t be. Gary could have anyone he wanted, why would he choose me?” he muttered under his breath as he turned on his side.

Somehow that thought bothered him and he cursed softly. “Why am I thinking of this now? It can’t be that I like him, right?”

“Pika?”

Ash ran a hand down Pikachu’s back. The electric mouse pokemon was looking at him curiously.

“It’s alright, Pikachu. I was just thinking aloud.”

They suddenly heard the girls’ voices outside and when they went out, realized that Piplup and Marill were missing.

The search immediately pushed all thoughts of the younger Oak researcher to the back of his mind.

When everything was finally over the next morning, Marill had chosen Elekid which broke Piplup’s heart.

Despite being known as oblivious, Ash suspected he knew why Marill chose Elekid. They all saw how Elekid protected Marill and as they walked away from Lulu’s house, Ash’s thoughts wandered again.

He thought of all the times Gary was there for him after they set aside their differences and while Gary will always be Ash’s rival, at this moment, he was Ash’s best friend too.

Ash had a soft smile on his face as he thought about the emerald-eyed boy. In the end, he decided, it doesn’t matter if he liked Gary in that way or not. If Gary were always with him, he would accept anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! 5th Chapter up. I am so sorry it took this long. Online school has been stressful :'( But here is a short chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy it and comments are much appreciated.


	6. The Battle Finale of Legend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash & his friends together with the three legendary lake Pokemon has to stop Team Galactic before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please watch this before reading because this is where I got Gary's nervous tick from:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ii6ezL5Xvf4

** Pokémon Season 12 eps 47 – The Battle Finale of Legend! **

When Gary heard from Professor Rowan that Azelf had linked with Ash, his heart skipped a beat.

“Then, when Azelf was captured—”

“Right, Ash felt the pain and so did Dawn and Brock who had connected with Mespirit and Uxie.”

Gary stared wide eyed at Professor Rowan who continued.

“And now, Cynthia reported that the three of them had been teleported somewhere, most likely due to the Lake Trio.”

Gary froze before turning to the screen where reports of the energy levels at Mount Coronet were shown and took out a mint container from his pocket, popping some mints into his mouth.

“That means that he is in the middle of that?”

Professor Rowan nodded and a crunch was heard when Gary bit down on his mints. 

At this time with Ash, they had managed to defeat Team Galactic’s pokemon and soon managed to destroy the red chain that controlled the Lake Trio.

However, they were too late. Cyrus had already brought Dialga and Palkia to their world.

They could only watch in horror as the two legendary pokemon created a space time warp right in front of them.

“Energy production is continuing to increase. At this rate, it will soon surpass critical levels!” the researcher exclaimed, and Gary jerked back, tossing another two mints into his mouth.

“Professor is this—?”

“A universe,” the professor replied. “A new universe is about to be born on Mount Coronet.”

Green eyes narrowed and he bit down.

Cynthia told them to attack the red chains and they did. No one expected the two legendries to fully follow the man’s order, but they did.

As the attack came straight towards them, it was too late to dodge and Ash flinched, unwillingly thinking of the researcher.

_Gary._

They were protected by the Lake Trio and Ash shook his head to push the thoughts aside.

“We’re okay.”

“You did that for us?”

“Thanks, you three,” Brock said 

They concentrated all their attacks again and managed to break the red chains that were controlling Dialga and Palkia.

However, it seemed like Cyrus had gone mad, walking towards the shrinking portal and Ash ran forward.

“Cyrus, stop!”

The man didn’t listen and threw himself into the time space warp. Ash saw a Team Galactic member try to follow but another member held her back.

“Do you think everything will be back to normal now?” Dawn asked as they watched the portal disappear.

But everything wasn’t over yet as Dialga and Palkia started creating a black hole due to the aftereffects of the red chain.

“The energy output from Mount Coronet will surpass the critical point any second now!”

Professor Rowan glanced at the screen when the computer started beeping in warning.

“The energy that has surpassed the critical point is now rapidly converging.”

“The entire Sinnoh region’s energy is contracting towards Mount Coronet. If it continues at this rate, Sinnoh will cease to exist,” his assistant said.

The nervous energy in Gary was also reaching its max and he ate more mints, the crunch echoing in his head as he glanced at the screen.

_Ash!_

Cynthia told them what is going to happen if they do not stop the two legendary pokemon and the Lake Trio pleaded to Ash and his friends for strength and help.

“Let’s go,” Ash said, determination filling him.

“Ok, Azelf do it!”

Azelf went headfirst into the black hole and destroyed it from inside with a power that only a legendary pokemon would have.

Ash caught the falling pokemon and thanked it before Dawn and Brock together with Mespirit and Uxie calmed down Dialga and Palkia.

Then, the three lake guardians sent Dialga and Palkia back to where they belong which had an instant drop in the energy level.

The three pokemon hung around awhile to say bye before fading off into the darkness, leaving smiles on the heroes’ faces.

“The contracting energy levels have completely ceased.”

Gary instinctively knew that Ash and his friends managed to save the situation again and crunched his mints, hating his own helplessness.

“I’m concerned about Ash and his friends so it’s off to Mount Coronet,” Professor Rowan said, and Gary followed him to the helicopter.

The ride to Mount Coronet was much longer than he liked, and he kept alternating with eating mints or just tossing its container around.

Professor Rowan looked at him with knowing eyes, but Gary just ignored him.

When they reached, Gary was the first one out of the helicopter and though he played it cool when telling them that he would make sure they brought back the orbs to Professor Carolina, his own nervous tension made him pop some more mints into his mouth.

Ash’s eyes narrowed at that and as everyone started saying his goodbyes, Ash quickly asked if he could speak with Gary alone.

Gary just raised an eyebrow at him and twisted his mints’ container as Professor Rowan nodded his agreement. Pikachu jumped to Brock’s shoulder with a nudge from Ash and after a shared glance with Brock, Ash dragged him to a more private side.

They heard Brock started asking questions about Dialga and Palkia which drew the others’ attention away from them.

“What’s up, Ashy-Boy?” Gary asked, not meeting Ash’s eyes.

Ash looked at the mints’ container in Gary’s hand with a meaningful glance. “You always used to crunch those mints when you were nervous or angry.”

Gary looked up and Ash felt a shudder run through him at the intensity in Gary’s eyes. 

It happened quickly; Ash only heard the crunch of Gary biting the mints before Gary roughly manhandled Ash to the rock wall behind them, causing the boy’s cap to fall off.

“Hey, Gary! What—?"

His protest was cut short when Gary hugged him tightly and Ash could feel the tension in the researcher’s body.

“God, **_Ash._** The things you put me through.” He could hear the desperation in Gary’s voice and reached out to hug him back.

“I’m sorry, Gar,” he said.

“To know that my failure in protecting Azelf led you to being hurt from your bond and to the capture of the others. You don’t know how helpless I feel.”

Ash shook his head even as he pulled back to cup Gary’s cheek. “It wasn’t your fault, Gary. There was no way you could have reached us on time as well.”

Gary leaned into his touch, his hand covering Ash’s own. “I know but I just wish I could have protected you.”

Ash’s eyes twinkled in mirth. “Look at you, the mighty Gary Oak admitting that he wants to protect his long-time rival. Oh, how the great has fallen.”

Gary didn’t take any offence to that, merely chuckling and ruffling Ash’s hair, causing the boy to squeak in protest before he leaned his head to Ash’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Ash’s waist.

“You’re my best friend, Ash and I mean it. I thought I had lost you.”

Ash threaded one hand into Gary’s auburn hair, and another wrapped around Gary’s back. “You won’t get rid of me that easily, Gary.”

Gary nodded and they stayed like that for a moment, just composing themselves before Gary pulled back.

“We better go back before they get suspicious,” he said with a smirk and Ash felt a flush creep up his face at Gary’s implications.

“Oh, stop it, Gary,” he said, slapping a hand on Gary’s chest.

The researcher just chuckled and bent down to pick up Ash’s cap to put it back on his head and Ash’s breath hitched at the soft fond look on Gary’s face.

“Time to go, Ashy-Boy,” he said, reaching out to pinch Ash’s cheeks which made the younger boy pout and slap his hands away.

“Dammit, Gary. Stop doing that!”

Gary burst out laughing. “Sorry, Ash. I just can’t help it. You look too cute.”

Ash blushed and turned away, not wanting to let Gary see his red face, but the researcher saw it anyways and softened.

“Anyways, why haven’t you kept in touch with me?” Ash asked, changing the topic as they walked back to the others.

“Excuse me? Aren’t you the one supposed to call me?”

“What?! Why is that?”

“Because you are the one who is always moving from one place to another, Ashy-Boy.” Gary said, poking Ash’s chest with each word. “I on the other hand am always at Professor Rowan’s lab or you can just call my laptop if I am not.”

“But you could take the effort too, you know,” Ash said with a scowl.

Gary frowned. “How? I never know where you are.”

“I—.” Ash stopped in his tracks to think about Gary’s words.

“You’re right,” he muttered under his breath.

Gary smirked and put his hand around his hear. “What was that, Ash? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

Ash growled even as Pikachu ran towards him. “I said that you are right. Are you happy now, Gary?!”

“I am always right, Ashy-Boy. You should remember that,” Gary said.

“Arrogant jerk.”

“I heard that.”

Ash stuck out his tongue at Gary who called him childish and so the bickering began.

The others had already got their attention caught by the two and Brock and Dawn sweat dropped at their antics even as the two adults shared amused smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! Another chapter up. It is a bit longer than the previous one but I hope you guys enjoy it and comments are appreciated. <3


	7. League Unleashed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash couldn't sleep the night before the Sinnoh League and Brook is the best wingman.

** Pokémon Season 13 eps 26 – League Unleashed! **

Ash couldn’t sleep. He kept thinking about what Nando’s strategy would be and was trying to plan a strategy and a counterstrategy for all his pokemon.

And as much as Ash hated to admit it, Paul’s words bugged him. He suddenly doubted himself.

“ARGH! What am I talking about?!”

His loud explanation woke the others up and he quickly apologised.

As Ash headed to the balcony, he heard Brock call him.

“Ash, heads up.”

He turned and instinctively caught the Pokegear that Brock threw to him and he glanced questioningly at Brock.

“In case you need it,” was all Brock said and Ash nodded, Brock knew him well.

He dialed a familiar number and as it rang, he glanced up at the sky, taking in the beautiful starry night.

“Ash?”

He could feel some tension leave his body as he glanced down to meet concerned green eyes.

“Hi, Gary. Sorry did I bother you?”

Gary shook his head. “I was just finishing up some research. What’s up, Ashy-Boy?”

“Check it out,” he said, showing Gary the stars.

“Pika.”

“It’s amazing.”

Ash kept quiet before noticing eight different lights in the sky and he was reminded of his gym badges – of the battles he went through together with his pokemon to get to where he is now.

As he looked at his eight gym badges and at Pikachu, he knew that his battle strategy would be to keep believing in his pokemon.

Gary smiled when he saw the look on Ash’s face. “Guess, you didn’t need me after all.”

Ash met his eyes with a soft smile. “I will always need you, Gar.”

Gary felt his ears heating up and cleared his throat before speaking. “Good luck tomorrow, Ash. I know you can do it.”

“Thanks, Gary. Just watch me. I’ll win the Sinnoh League.”

“When it’s over, come visit me, Ash. Maybe we can head back home together.”

Ash stared at Gary in shock. “You mean it?”

The researcher nodded. “Professor Rowan has been asking me to take some time off so I was just thinking we could go back to Pallet Town.”

Ash’s eyes lit up and he grinned widely. “Yes! I would like that a lot, Gar. We have never travelled together before.”

Gary chuckled at his enthusiasm and told him to get some rest. 

“You too, Gary. Try not to sleep too late, alright?”

“Yeah, I can’t anymore even if I wanted to. You gave Professor Rowan that trick, you sneaky little jerk.”

Ash smirked. “It’s a good thing I did if not you would be burning yourself out.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Silence fell for a moment before Gary broke it.

“Ash?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you still have it?”

Ash looked at Gary with confusion before he brightened up.

“Oh yeah. Of course.”

He brought out the white half of a pokeball and showed it to Gary.

Gary’s green eyes softened as he took out his red half and held it out to Ash. “With that half, you know I am always with you, Ash. I know our paths are different now but let’s both work hard.”

Ash felt warmth fill him and nodded. “Best friends till the end.”

Gary smirked. “Rivals too.”

They both laughed and Ash felt his nerves disappear. He felt confidence and determination fill him. He would go out there and do his very best to win the Sinnoh League!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys! I've been really busy with exams and haven't had the time to write. Hope you guys enjoy this short chapter. As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated <33


	8. Memories Are Made Of Bliss!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sinnoh League is over and Gary meets up with the others for a trip back to Pallet Town. What will change in Ash and Gary's relationship?

** Pokémon Season 13 eps 34 – Memories Are Made of Bliss! **

The directions to Dawn’s house were easy to follow and Gary knocked on the door. He could hear a battle coming from the house and guessed it was most likely a television.

The door opened and an unfamiliar lady stood there with a confused look on her face.

“Good afternoon, ma’am, my name is Gary Oak and Ash mentioned that he would be here,” Gary greeted politely.

“Oh, so you’re Gary. That’s right. Come on in.”

Gary entered the house with a nod and a smile crept on his face seeing the three trainers hooked to the battle on TV.

“Have a seat, Gary.”

Gary nodded and sat down at the table behind the sofa. The three of them didn’t notice him due to their focus being on the battle and Gary shook his head at Johanna who wanted to alert them.

“It’s alright. Let the battle finish first.”

The battle ended with Cynthia winning and as the commentator declares that Cynthia will remain on her throne.

“Can anyone beat her?”

Ash stood up with a determined look on his face. “Yeah, I can.”

Everyone turned to look at him.

“That came out of nowhere,” Dawn said.

Gary chuckled even as Ash continued. “No way, Dawn. It’s always on my mind. Someday, somehow, I’m going to win the Champion’s League and become Champion Master.”

“When that happens, you will finally be a Pokemon Master,” Gary said even as Pikachu jumped onto Ash’s shoulder.

His voice startled the three of them who swirled around to see him sitting at the table.

“Gary! When did you get here?” Ash exclaimed.

“A little while ago. You guys were too caught up in the battle.”

Brock smiled and stood up, extending a hand to Gary who stood up and took it.

“Nice to see you, man.”

“You too, Brock.”

Brock then turned to all of them and revealed that he was going to start studying to be a Pokemon Doctor but due to that, would not be able to continue the journey with them anymore.

“I understand, Brock. Go for it,” Ash said.

“Good luck,” Dawn said.

“That’s amazing, Brock.”

“So, Ash will be a Pokemon Master and Brock a Pokemon doctor. And I’ll be top coordinator. Sounds good to me and no need to worry!”

“Whenever you say, ‘no need to worry,’ that’s when I worry the most,” Ash said.

“No need, Ash. This time I’m right.”

They all burst into laughter and Gary exchanged fond smiles with Johanna who soon said that it was time for them to catch the ferry.

At the port, they quickly made last minute souvenir shopping and Brock emerged with lots of things.

“Man, that’s a lot of stuff.”

“Don’t forget, I’ve got nine brothers and sisters in that family of mine. Not to mention, all the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys waiting for me in Kanto!”

They trio sweat dropped and Gary reached out to help Brock carry some of his things.

As they stood at the bottom of the gangplank, Gary stood back, allowing the trio to say their goodbyes. It was times like this, he knew that their friendship was strong and was happy that Ash had found amazing friends on his journey.

As the ferry left, Ash called out to Dawn. “No need to worry!”

Dawn smiled brightly and ran towards the end of the pier. “You guys take good care!”

They waved goodbye till the pier was out of sight and Ash sighed, leaning against Gary who immediately supported his weight.

“I’m going to head inside. I’m sure you both have a lot of catching up to do,” Brock said with a knowing smile and the two teenagers glanced at each other.

“Yeah, we do. Thanks, Brock.”

Brock nodded and headed below deck as Gary and Ash made themselves comfortable on some sofas in the lounge area.

When they were comfortable, Gary called out Umbreon who immediately ran to Pikachu and the two pokemon nuzzled each other.

Their trainers smiled at the sight before Gary turned his gaze to Ash.

“So, Ash, congratulations on making it to the semi-finals of the Sinnoh League.”

“Thanks! I wish I could have won but Tobias was strong! I learnt a lot from him.”

“I am still extremely proud of you. You managed to defeat two of his pokemon when the other finalists didn’t even get past his Darkrai.”

Ash stared at Gary in surprise. “You watched my match?”

Gary’s brows furrowed. “Of course. I watch every one of your matches.”

Ash blushed and Gary raised an eyebrow at him. “Seriously, Ash?”

“I just thought you had better things to do,” Ash said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Gary huffed and stood up, walking over to the sofa Ash was sitting on and nudged Ash to make space for him.

“I couldn’t see you in person, but I will still make sure I manage to watch it in the lab,” he said, sitting down beside Ash who turned to face him, sitting cross legged on the sofa.

“Gary, I didn’t know that. Thank you.”

Gary shook his head and said, “Your battle with Paul was also amazing. Infernape really managed to control Blaze. I knew that you would use those six pokemon from the beginning.”

“What can I say? They all wanted to get back for our failure in the beginning.”

“Paul underestimated you, didn’t he?”

“That’s right. He thought that he knew my strategy to a T, but I showed him.”

Gary smirked. “That’s my Ashy-Boy.”

“Don’t call me Ashy-Boy!” Ash protested before shaking his head and leaning forward. “Paul has changed since I first met him. I thought only rivalry was born but I guess it’s more than that now.”

Gary’s eyes narrowed as he fiddled the mint container in his pocket. “What do you mean?”

“Cynthia said, ‘When every life meets another life, something will be born.’ She was talking about me and Paul. We kept wondering what that something was, and I always thought it as anger because he made me so frustrated but, in the end, I think it was respect. He told me that Infernape had gotten a whole lot stronger and that since he lost, he was going to challenge Brendon again at Snowpoint City.”

Gary nodded and popped a mint into his mouth.

“I wished him luck and he actually said thanks, can you believe it?”

Gary tilted out more mints and tossed it into his mouth. “Sure.”

Ash looked at him weirdly but continued, keeping an eye on Gary’s behaviour.

“I told him that we should battle again, and he actually acknowledged it. It reminded me so much of when we used to be rivals.”

A crunch was heard when Gary bit down and a shiver ran down Ash’s spine.

“Gary?”

“Hm?” Ash cringed at another crunch and hesitantly looked at Gary who was sitting coolly on the sofa.

“Is something wrong?”

“Everything is fine, Ash. I’m glad you made a new rival.”

Ash frowned at Gary’s tone and reached out slowly to put a hand on Gary’s knee.

Gary spared him a single glance before staring straight ahead, eating another few mints.

Ash couldn’t take it and reached out to snatch the mints container from Gary’s hand, causing Gary to startle before glaring at Ash.

“Give it back, Ash,” he said, blazing green eyes boring into Ash’s.

Ash gulped at that expression but shook his head, keeping the container close to his chest.

“Not till you tell me what is wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong, Ash. Now, give it back.”

Ash shook his head. “No, it was something I said, wasn’t it? Was it about Paul?”

Gary’s jaw clenched and if he had a mint, Ash was sure he would have heard a crunch.

He thought back to what he said, and his eyes snapped to Gary’s with realization that only came with knowing Gary so long.

“Oh, Gary.”

Gary’s whole body shuddered but he maintained his glare even as Ash placed the container down and reached out to cup Gary’s face in his hands.

“You’re different,” he said firmly.

Gary raised an eyebrow at that, not saying anything.

“Yes, Paul pushed me in a way that was different than my other rivals and I would eternally be grateful to him for teaching me a lot.”

Gary jaw clenched harder and his fingers twitched which just made Ash smile as he rubbed his thumb against Gary’s jaw and another hand laced with Gary’s.

“But **,** you, Gar. You were- _are_ my most important rival. Without you, I would have lost myself a long time ago. You are my rival, my best friend. I could lose anything else but never you.”

“Pikapi,” they heard Pikachu protest and Ash laughed. Even Gary managed a smile.

“Nor you, Pikachu.”

“Pika,”

They watched as the two pokemon settled down before Ash turned to Gary and sat back, holding his arms out in front of him.

Gary eyed him for a minute before sighing and accepting the embrace, bringing Ash closer to his body.

Ash smiled, knowing that Gary would be alright and could feel warmth feeling him at finally being in Gary’s arms.

During his journey, he had thought a lot about Gary and his feelings about the researcher. Being new to it, he had asked Brock about it.

_“You love him.”_

_“What?!”_

_“The feeling you described. That warmth. That trust. That bond that only the two of share. That’s the kind of love that has been there festering for years.”_

_“Oh, I didn’t realise that.”_

_“You don’t sound surprised.”_

_“I always knew I held him in a different place in my heart, so it just makes more sense now.”_

“Gary.”

“Hm?”

Gary had already pulled him flush against his body and Ash was secretly loving the way Gary held him like he was something precious.

“I love you.”

Gary froze at that before pulling back to look Ash in the eye.

“What?”

Ash bit his lip, looking away as he wondered if he made a mistake. A hand on his chin made him look up at Gary who was looking at him so fondly that Ash’s cheeks started to heat up.

“I heard it right, didn’t I? You love me?”

Ash gave a slight nod and stared in wonder as Gary’s eyes twinkled like bright emeralds before Gary was tugging him back in an embrace, making Ash sit on him as his arms tightened around the raven.

“I love you, Ash. I love you so much.”

Ash blinked, not expecting Gary to say that but he laughed in delight and threw his arms around Gary’s neck, hugging him back.

“I didn’t dare to let myself hope that you would return my feelings after how badly I treated you in the past,” he heard Gary mumble against his hair.

“I already forgave you for that and I suspect that you were doing it because you were scared to admit your feelings right?”

Gary stared at him in shock. “My love, when did you get so observant?”

Ash blinked at the pet name and immediately flushed a bright red, hiding his face in Gary’s neck. The researcher just chuckled at the sight and treaded his fingers into the hairs at Ash’s nape.

“Yes, I was young and didn’t understand my feelings at all. I didn’t have anyone to ask about it till I went to Saida. It was there I realized that I needed you in my life.”

Ash looked up to see Gary smiling fondly at him and his breath hitched. He never thought Gary could look more handsome and yet…

“Ash, can I kiss you?”

Ash’s blush darkened but he nodded, and Gary leaned down to kiss him.

Ash felt warmth curl in his stomach as he pressed back, enjoying the feel of the kiss.

_His first kiss shared with the one he loved._

Gary pulled back and smirked when Ash chased after him. He kissed Ash again but this time it was harder and more passionate, and it left Ash breathless.

“You’re mine, Ash.” Gary said, dragging his teeth against the junction of Ash’s neck and collarbone, teasing the skin.

Ash tightened his hold on Gary who raised his head to look him in the eye.

“I’ll never leave you,” he said, green eyes darkening, and a shiver ran down Ash’s spine.

The smirk on Gary’s face grew and he kissed Ash again.

That night found them in the same bed as they used to be when they were kids. They didn’t go further than kisses, each knowing their limits for now. But someday, Gary would make Ash fully belong to him.

Ash and Gary started dating and only a handful of people knew including Brock, Delia, Professor Oak and Professor Rowan.

The four of them had said they saw it coming when the couple told them and the two of them felt relieved.

However, Gary soon had to return to Sinnoh for work and Ash was upset.

“I’m sorry, Ash but you know I have to continue my research if I am to be the best researcher,” Gary said, tightening his arms around Ash who leaned against him.

“I know. I just—I will miss you, Gary,”

“Pikapi,” Pikachu chirped from his place in Ash’s lap and the raven ran his hand down Pikachu’s back.

Gary hooked his chin on Ash’s shoulder and kissed his neck.

“I will call you as long as you’re at home. When you start your journey again, you have to call me.”

Ash nodded, tilting his head to kiss Gary.

“We will make it work, Ash,” Gary said when they pulled back, green eyes firm and Ash nodded.

“Mum and I will be going to Unova in two days.”

“Well then I’m sure you will meet lots of pokemon as you continue your journey there.”

Ash sighed, turning to look up at the sky with his back pressed to Gary’s chest.

“We won’t be in the same region anymore. We will be under different skies.”

“Yeah but know this, I will be working hard for our future so you should too.”

Ash huffed turning to glare at Gary.

“Of course! Who do you think I am?”

“My adorable boyfriend.”

Ash blinked before a blush formed on his face and he faced forward, hiding his blush from Gary who just chuckled and nuzzled his neck.

“So cute.”

“Don’t call me cute!”

“Oh? Then should I call you beautiful, Ashy-Boy?”

Ash could hear the smirk in Gary’s voice and refused to meet his eyes.

Gary’s eyes softened and he leaned forward to kiss Ash’s neck. The raven sighed and leaned into the touch.

“I love you, Ash.”

Ash smiled and turned back to kiss him. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I know it's been some time but I've been busy. Thank you for your patience and this is the chapter you guys have probably been waiting for hahaha, where the duo finally confesses and its a fairly long one. Yayy! Thank you for all your support! <33 This is also a starting to the next pokemon season which is Black and White. As always comments and constructive criticism is welcome.


	9. Dreams by the Yard Full!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is now starting a new journey in Unova but why does he feel like something was missing?

** Pokémon Season 14 eps 6 –Dreams by the Yard Full! **

With all his travel partners, Iris was by far the most unpredictable. Would it have killed her to say something nice to him? Also, even if he lost, he would just train harder and challenge all three of them again.

After Iris stormed off, Ash sighed and asked Cilan if they had a video cam. The gym leader nodded and showed him to it.

“Thanks, Cilan!”

“No problem, Ash.”

Ash called the number he memorized and smiled when it was answered.

“Hey Professor Rowan.”

“Hi, Ash. How’s everything?”

“Everything’s fine! Unova is great!”

“That’s good to hear. Now, I’m assuming you want to talk to Gary, am I right?”

Ash smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “If he isn’t too busy.”

“Of course not. That boy needs to learn how to take a break.”

Ash sighed. “That’s Gary alright.”

“I heard that,” came his boyfriend’s baritone voice and Ash grinned widely.

“Gary!”

“Hey, Ash. Professor, here is the completed report for the Sheldon research,” Gary said, passing a file to the professor.

“Good job, Gary. I’ll go look at it now. Bye, Ash.”

“Bye, Professor.”

“Hi, Ash. Good to see you. How’s things?”

“Things are great. I just earned my first gym badge in the Unova region! And I have 3 Unova pokemon already.”

“Already? You sure move fast, sweetheart.”

Ash flushed at the nickname and Pikachu patted his cheek with a happy chirp.

Oshawott suddenly appeared and stared curiously at Gary who leaned closer to the screen.

“So, that’s an Oshawott, the water starter of Unova.”

“Yup, I also have a Tepig, the fire starter and a Pidove.”

“Amazing, Ash.”

The young researcher studied the Oshawott for a moment before smirking at Ash who look confused at the smirk.

“This Oshawott is exactly like you, isn’t he?”

Ash startled. “What?”

Gary laughed and straightened up, placing his hands in the pockets of his lab coat.

“His personality is just like yours. Easily excitable.”

Ash frowned, Iris’ words of him being a kid coming to his mind and he wondered if Gary saw him like that as well.

“Sorry, I’m just a kid,” Ash said, crossing his arms with a huff.

That made Gary pause as he took in Ash’s tense posture and his green eyes narrowed.

“Who said that? Just because you’re easily excitable, doesn’t mean you’re a kid. It’s just part of who you are, and I wouldn’t change any part of you.”

Ash blinked at Gary’s words and slowly relaxed his stance. “Really, Gar? You don’t think I’m too childish?”

Gary now had a frown on his face, and he shook his head. “Of course not. You are childish sometimes, yes but that just makes you even more endearing.”

Ash felt his face grew warmer and he smiled at Gary. “Thanks, Gary.”

“What brought this on, Ash?”

Ash bit his lip and kept silent which just made Gary pester more. Ash sighed. Gary was persistent when he wanted to know something, especially concerning Ash.

So, Ash told the whole story about meeting Iris and her words and how he didn’t know how to deal with it.

“I miss Brock and Dawn. Even May and Max or Misty,” he admitted.

“Hey, Ash, look at me.”

Ash looked up to meet softened green eyes even as Pikachu rubbed his head against Ash’s cheek.

“My love, things will be alright, you’ll see. Whether or not you continue to travel with Iris or even get a new traveling partner, you are not alone in that region. You have Pikachu with you, don’t you? As well as Tepig, Oshawott and Pidove.”

“Pika. Pikachu!”

“Oshawott!”

The two pokemon said in agreement, bringing a smile to Ash’s face.

“I love you Ash and I am always on your side. Always remember that. If you ever forget just look at your half of our pokeball.”

Ash nodded. “I love you so much, Gar and I miss you.”

“I miss you too Ash. I’ll see if there is any chance for me to go to Unova but no promises alright?”

Ash brightened at that. “Alright! Thanks, Gary.”

Gary smiled a genuine smile and nodded. “No problem, Ash. See you later.”

The call ended and Ash felt less doubtful of himself. It was a right choice to call Gary, after all the researcher knew him best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it has been like 3 months since I last wrote this but things have been kinda hectic lately. Hope everyone is doing alright with this Covid situation especially with Christmas so close. Oh, well, have a short chapter as a present! Blessed Christmas in Advance, everyone <33


	10. A Rival Battle for Club Champ!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash lost against Trip in the Battle Club which made Gary mad at him. But why exactly is Gary mad? And what new things did Iris and Cilan learn about our pokemon trainer?

** Pokémon Season 14 eps 10 – A Rival Battle for Club Champ! **

“What are you doing Ash? Did all your experience go away just like that?” Gary questioned, eyes blazing when Ash told him what happened at the Battle Club.

Iris and Cilan peeked at him over Ash’s shoulder but Gary barely gave them a glance.

“What experience? He acts just like a little kid!” Iris said and Gary turned hard eyes to her.

“Zip it. I wasn’t talking to you.”

The two gasped at his tone and Iris grew angry even as Gary bit down hard on his mints, making Ash cringe at the sound.

“How rude!”

Gary ignored her and turned to Ash.

“Ash, remember two months ago? The Sinnoh League?”

Ash scratched Pikachu’s head and nodded. “I remember.”

“You were in the top 4 so why are you faltering now?!”

Iris and Cilan blinked at that even as Gary tossed a few more mints into his mouth.

“Top 4? You?” Iris exclaimed.

Ash didn’t reply her, only focusing on Gary who sighed, forcing himself to relax.

“Ash, I know. You’re in a whole new region, one where you don’t know anyone or any pokemon. Your experience there compared to the locals is zero to none.”

Ash shrugged.

“But you need to work harder to understand your own pokemon. You’re doubting your abilities because you aren’t familiar with them. That’s ok but spend more time with them. Talk to them, play with them. When was the last time you ate a meal with all your pokemon out of their pokeballs?”

Ash stared at Gary in surprise and shook his head silently.

“See what I mean? In Sinnoh, Johto and Kanto, didn’t you eat with all of them? Even Snorlax who ate too much.”

Ash looked thoughtful. “You’re right, Gar.”

“I’m always right, Ash. Now, you go bond with your pokemon while I finish my research ok? Call me whenever. I’ll answer.”

“Alright, Gary. Thank you. I love you.”

“Love you too, sweetheart. Bye.”

Ash sighed when the call hung up and turned to Pikachu with a determined look.

“Let’s get to know these new friends better, alright, Pikachu?”

“Pika. Pikapi.”

“Ash?”

He turned to his two friends who were looking at him curiously.

“Yeah?”

“Who was that?”

Ash’s brows furrowed. “That was Gary Oak, Professor Oak’s grandson. He’s from Pallet Town just like me.”

“Are you two dating?”

Ash flushed as he suddenly realized that he had said ‘I love you’ to Gary in front of them.

“Err, yeah.”

“I guess you’re not such a kid after all if you have a boyfriend,” Iris said thoughtfully. “Even if he was the rudest guy I’ve met.”

Ash glared at her. “Gary isn’t rude. He was just protective and angry with me.”

“Is what he said true?” Cilan asked.

“What is?”

“You got top 4 in the Sinnoh League?”

“Yeah.”

“And before that?”

Ash looked at Cilan curiously before answering.

“Top 8 for Hoenn League and Johto League. First ever league was Kanto’s Indigo League where I only got to top 16.”

The two of them stared at him in shock. “I didn’t realise you were in so many leagues.”

Ash shrugged. “Different regions, different experience. Unova is still brand new to me.”

Cilan nodded and Ash left to bond with his pokemon, leaving Iris and Cilan reeling with the new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know it's been some time and I'm really sorry but I hope you enjoy this short chapter. I may post another in the upcoming weeks so do keep an eye out too! 
> 
> When I watched this episode, I was really surprised at how badly Ash lost. It felt like they didn't take into account how he got into the other leagues and I also realised that they didn't show him and his pokemon all eating together when the previous seasons had. Coincidentally after I wrote this, the next few episodes I watched had him eating together with all his pokemon. 😂
> 
> Well that's all from me for now! Catch you guys later! 👋


	11. Archeops in the Modern World!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash decided to call Professor Rowan to show him the newly revived Archen and everyone finds out that Gary was part of the team that revived Aerodactyl.

** Pokémon Season 14 eps 37 – Archeops in the Modern World! **

Archen was sleeping when Ash decided to call Professor Rowan to show him the newly revived pokemon.

“Oh, Juniper, it’s good to see you again,” Professor Rowan greeted when the call connected.

“Rowan! I didn’t know you knew Ash,” Professor Juniper said.

“He was in Sinnoh just before Unova.”

Professor Juniper introduced Doctor Fennel who was flustered at meeting the older professor.

“It’s like my dreams came through. Only meeting Professor Oak could top this,” Doctor Fennel gushed to Munna and Ash laughed, directing his comment to the researcher behind Professor Rowan.

“Another person that fell under your grandfather’s charms, Gary.”

Gary sighed. “That old man isn’t even that interesting.”

“You are Professor Oak’s grandson?!” Doctor Fennel exclaimed as she moved closer to the screen.

“That’s right. Gary Oak at your service.”

She squealed in joy, but Ash and Iris quickly shushed her as Archen turned over in his sleep.

“Is that an Archen?” Gary asked incredulously.

Ash grinned at him. “That’s right. Professor Juniper and Doctor Fennel revived her from a fossil just like you did with Aerodactyl.”

“Wait, the new researcher that helped Dara revive an Aerodactyl was you?” Professor Juniper asked and Gary rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Yeah, though Aerodactyl went on a rampage right after he woke up.”

“Archen panicked a while but was knocked out when it and Ash ran into each other.”

Gary laughed at that. “Clumsy as always, Ash?”

His face softened when Ash stuck out his tongue at him before turning to the other two adults. “When Archen wakes up, it might go on a rampage due to fright. It would be best to prepare for that.”

“Cilan is making some food that hopefully would calm it,” Professor Juniper said.

Gary nodded and the four researchers talked a bit more about the difference in the process used to revive Archen and Aerodactyl as Ash just watched, not understanding the topic well but was content to see the joy and excitement on Gary’s face.

“You didn’t tell us that your boyfriend is a nerd,” Iris said, and Ash gave her a glare.

“What if he is? He is going to be the best Pokemon Researcher in the world!”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ashy-Boy,” he heard a smug tone say and blushed, not looking at his boyfriend. He didn’t realise that he spoke loud enough for the researchers to hear him.

“Professor Rowan! We have a situation!” a frantic voice interrupted their conversation as both Gary and Professor Rowan turned to look at someone off screen.

The conversation continued in low voices before Professor Rowan nodded and turned back to them.

“We have a small situation to handle. I will contact you again, Juniper. It’s good to see you guys.”

“Professor, I look forward to seeing the videos on Archen,” Gary said with a smirk before turning to wave at Ash.

“I’ll call you later at night, Ash.”

“I’ll hold you to it, Gar.”

They all said goodbye before the call ended and Doctor Fennel questioned his relationship with Gary.

“He was my childhood friend turned rival turned best friend turned boyfriend,” Ash said with an embarrassed tilt of his hat.

The two researchers exchanged knowing glances just as Cilan barged into the room with the pokemon food he made for Archen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So I know you guys probably didn't expect another chapter so soon but surprise! I wanted to post yesterday as gift to you guys since it was my birthday but I got too busy so I'm posting it today! Hope you guys enjoy this and you can definitely expect me writing about Gary the very minute any pokemon fossils are involved in the episode. 🤭


End file.
